Lucky
by infobots
Summary: How did Ratchet ever become so lucky as to end up with someone as selfless and loving as Clank? (commission for airlombax, lombax!clank x ratchet, mild gore warning)


The door creaked as Clank entered his home, Ratchet taking small steps behind him and latching onto his own arms tightly, his fingers digging into his already damaged and wounded skin. Once both lombaxes were inside, Clank closed the door behind them softly. The grey lombax's eyes refused to narrow from their already widened state. He looked as if he were in complete shock. Then again, he had been. The two lombaxes had just walked out of a situation that had hit them hard out of the blue. Ratchet's once soft, gentle fur had been stained and crusted with almost dry blood, and he reeked of it, too. Some of the blood had been his own, but most of it had, thankfully, been that of his enemies. However, he had still been bleeding almost dangerously heavily. His once beautiful emerald eyes had dark circles that hung beneath them and his ears were drooped behind his head. He shook and stumbled with almost every step and could barely support himself trying to stand. Clank was horrified and worried beyond belief. Seeing Ratchet, his Ratchet, in such a condition was enough to nauseate him alone. Both stood in the living room of their home, trying to take in everything that had just happened. The silence had not helped in the slightest and everything felt heavier with every passing moment. Clank stared down Ratchet, his glare burning the blonde lombax inside. Ratchet did everything to avoid eye contact, trying his hardest to look at everything in the room, but it just felt even more uncomfortable. Finally, with baited breath, the golden lombax did everything in his efforts to allow words to escape his throat, and moved his eyes up to look at his friend. "Clank- I-" Ratchet choked, but was then cut off.

"I do not want to hear it." Clank replied in a stern tone. Ratchet felt himself begin to tremble, and he felt even more fear fill his chest with an unbearable pain. He felt as if he were going to break. After hearing the grey lombax talk, he quickly moved his gaze to the floor, his tail sneaking between his legs. More silence rang trough the room and Ratchet continued to almost mutilate himself by scratching his skin roughly and bite at his lip to the point of tasting copper inside of his mouth. He dare not look Clank in the eyes. The blonde lombax then saw Clank walk past him out of the corner of his eye, yet he kept his gaze fixed at the ground. The grey lombax was making his way into the hallway behind them, but he wasn't going with out Ratchet. Clank stopped and turned his head to look back at his companion and he noticed how venerable he'd been. His position, his noticeable shaking, everything in Ratchet's body language showed the effects of everything that had occurred and how Ratchet can't endure everything that hits him, no matter how hard. Clank knew Ratchet better than anyone, and seeing him like this was a rare sight, and a painful one at best. "Ratchet?" Clank asked softly, as not to startle the other. No reply was received. Ratchet had barely moved, despite his weak shivering.

Clank walked back over to the other lombax, moving himself back in front of him. He outstretched an arm and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder carefully. Clank could feel Ratchet try to tug his shoulder away lightly on contact. "Ratchet, please..." the grey lombax spoke gently, his voice just barley over a whisper. "Come into the bathroom with me." He brought his face a little closer Ratchet's, getting a good look at the guilty look in his eyes, only making Clank feel more of the same.

Ratchet knew Clank never meant any harm to him. Moving his gaze back to the floor he muffled "Okay..." his voice practically hushed. Clank removed his hand from Ratchet's shoulder and took his hand instead, beginning to walk his way to the bathroom with his companion taking short, slow steps behind him as he followed. The grey lombax turned on the lights and a white glow filled and replaced the darkness ad the two walked in. The brightness allowed Clank to receive a better, but more frightening look. He released Ratchet's hand and took in his appearance. He noticed his deep cuts. One on the back of his forearm, which had been very lengthy, almost reaching from his wrist to his elbow. Another had been, thankfully, not as long, but still very deep along his cheek. Clank saw his knuckles battered and beginning to scab as noticeable scratches tried to heal themselves as they continued to bleed along his fingers. Had Ratchet not had all the fur that he'd had, there would be many more welts and bruises visible on him. Not only had his skin and even fur been tattered, but his cloths had been as well. The knee pads on his pants had been ripped and worn and none of it had looked like any kind of damage from age or overuse. The collar to his shirt had been stretched and the rest of it had many rips and tears, along with many blood stains. It had been horrifying.

Clank reached out once more and grabbed Ratchet's arm. He had resisted at first, but with a strong tug of frustration, Clank had finally been able to get a better look at the wound on his forearm. It had been just as bad as it looked. Drying blood seemed to begin to fill the crevice as it continued to bleed. Clank went to look up at his friend, but he had refused to look him in the face. The grey lombax worked up the strength to ask "How did this happen to you?" No answer, just aversion. Seconds had passed and Clank had chose to return to the issue later. In the state that Ratchet was in, he must have been in no condition to tell him anything. Clank then spread Ratchet's palm with his fingers, looking at the scabbing knuckles, making sure not to touch them. He couldn't let them be as messy and dirty as they were.

The grey lombax reached next to him with his other hand and grabbed a washcloth from the counter and rinsed it off in the sink, still keeping a steady grip on Ratchet. First, he began to clean his knuckles, on account of them containing more dirt than the gash. He first cleaned around the scabs the ever so gently dabbed and scrubbed the damage. He could feel his companion fidgeting as he cleansed him. After compressing the scrapes for a few short moments, the bleeding had stopped, but there was still the wound on his arm. Once Clank positioned Ratchet's arm for him to cleanse it, the blonde began to try and pull away. Clank kept his grip tight and slightly dipped the washcloth into the gash and Ratchet hissed almost immediately. It must have really been painful.

"Please hold still, Ratchet." Clank requested as he noticed the other lombax clench his teeth. He knew that it must have hurt, but the sooner the wound was clean, the sooner it would heal. Clank did his best to be gentle with the gash as he removed the dry blood carefully until it had been clean. Clank heard Ratchet sigh in relief, but noticed some tears begin to well in his eyes. Clank's ears drooped, seeing his friend in so much pain. Despite his sympathy, his main focus was to clean his friend up. Clank removed his hands from Ratchet's arm and moved them up to cup his friend's right cheek gently and tilt his head to the side. Clank proceeded to clean the scratch on Ratchet's face carefully. Once all of his wounds had been free of blood, Clank released Ratchet and relocated himself to the bathtub.

While Clank occupied himself with starting a bath, Ratchet looked in the mirror next to him to get a good look at himself. Once he got a glimpse, his eyes widened. He really had been a mess. Despite his now clean wounds, he had still been saturated with dry plasma and his clothing had been tattered. There had been dark circles under his eyes and his fur had been a wreck. The lombax felt a pain in his chest as guilt filled him. He grasped his own hands tightly and looked down, thinking about how Clank may have felt about all of this, how he'd gone behind his back only to ruin himself, how disappointed and angry he must have been with him. Ratchet began to dig his nails into his fingers as his breathing quickened. He turned his head to look back at the grey lombax. His hand had been under the faucet, seeming to be checking the temperature as the tub filled itself. Ratchet turned away quickly and returned his gaze to the floor as he began to speak. "Clank..."

The grey lombax turned his head up to look at Ratchet to listen. "I... I'm so sorry..." he chocked, his breathing quickened to hold the pain in his chest back as he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears of guilt. Clank's eyes softened as he watched his closes and most dear friend slowly crackle and break in front of him. The grey lombax turned off the water and rushed over to Ratchet, his back hunched over and his knees buckled tightly. Clank put a finger beneath Ratchet's chin and lifted his head daintily. Sympathy grew in him as his the blonde looked back at him and his heart melted. Clank tightly wrapped his arms around Ratchet, holding him close and his fingers clenching tightly at his clothing. Ratchet began to feel a sense of security in his friends embrace. He felt safe, he felt cared for, and he felt he no longer could hold back his emotions.

The blonde lombax buried his head in Clank's shoulder and began to sob quietly. He continued to hold himself as he allowed his tears to soak Clank's shirt. There were a few sniffles and barely audible whimpers. In the meantime, the other lombax kept his embrace tight. He began to rub his back in a comforting manner and he rested his head on Ratchet's, his friend's scent mixed with dirt and blood being taken in. Ratchet continued to let loose for a few moments as he finally heard Clank begin to speak. "It is alright, Ratchet." He spoke quietly close to the other's ear. "It is not your fault. Do not apologize to me. Please never apologize to me." he continued to speak in a hushed tone.

Ratchet's breathing slowed as Clank continued to whisper sweet nothings to him. Everything became lax as the blonde lombax slowly settled down. Some of the stress of the night had been lifted as he allowed all of his weight to slump onto Clank. He felt himself grow tired as if all of the stress on him had been lifted from him, despite that not being entirely true, but it felt nice to pretend after reality hitting him so harshly. He even felt himself begin to drift asleep on his friend's shoulder. However, despite his growing exhaustion, he had to force his eyes open as he felt Clank begin to push Ratchet off of himself slowly and carefully, standing him upright on his feet. The grey lombax had noticed how tired Ratchet had become as he watched him let out a yawn. Clank allowed a hearty giggle to escape him as he took Ratchet's hands at the waist.

"Come now, Ratchet. I understand that you are exhausted, but we must rid you of this dry blood before you can lay down anywhere in this household." He spoke. Ratchet returned with a laugh as Clank turned and began to walk his friend to the waiting tub. Clank stuck a finger in the water to test the temperature. From the expression on his face, it seemed to be perfect. Clank turned his head to look at Ratchet. "You may go in when you are ready." he said. Ratchet nodded as the grey lombax relocated himself closer to the door, giving his companion some room to get undressed. Ratchet unzipped his shirt and removed it from his body. Both of them had little regard for seeing each other naked. After living with one another for years upon years, the level of intimacy had simmered down to nothingness after a period of time. The dirty shirt dropped to the floor and Clank went down to pick it up. He put it over his forearm and moved himself out of the bathroom to allow Ratchet to finish undressing.

Once all articles of clothing were stripped of the blonde, he finally decided to get himself in the tub. It had been a little cooler than expected. Then again, he and Clank had been holding each other for quite a while after the tub had been full, so it seemed understandable for some of the heat to have been depleted. He had been hesitant at first, but he had managed to slip himself into the tub, tucking himself up and hugging his knees to his chest as his back rested against the narrow end wall of the bath. He made sure to keep his wounded forearm out of the tub and to be cautious of his knuckles and the water to keep them from stinging. Ratchet felt a wave of relaxation as he felt himself begin to loosen up after being so stiff for such a long period of time. Clank had returned and retrieved the rest of Ratchet's dirty clothing and tossed them into the laundry room. Afterwards, he grabbed a stool and sat down behind Ratchet's head. The blonde looked up for his eyes to meet Clank's only for Clank to smile warmly at him. Almost immediately, he returned himself to looking forward and bit his lip lightly.

"I am waiting, Ratchet." he heard behind him. His eyes widened as he looked up only to meet Clank with an impatient expression on his face, his arms crossed promptly.

"For what?" Ratchet responded.

"Dunk your head, please." the blonde lombax hesitated a moment before finally taking Clank's orders. Ratchet, almost comedically, inhaled harshly, his cheeks noticeably filling with air, and sunk his head beneath the shallow water. He stay submerged for a few seconds before finally resurfacing himself.

"How's this?" he asked. Clank let out another small giggle.

"That will do, Ratchet." he replied. Ratchet smiled softly in response. Clank reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, putting some on his hands and lathering them together. He placed his palms on Ratchet's head, combing his fingers through his fur. He proceeded to curl them and and scrub the fur atop Ratchet's cranium. And, damn, it felt amazing. Clank must've really known what he was doing as Ratchet felt himself sink deeper into the water as relaxation overtook him. The grey lombax worked every last nook and cranny on his head, cleaning the fur thoroughly and deeply, massaging his skin while he was at it. He moved his hands down to Ratchet's neck, being sure to scrub carefully without hurting him. Within minutes, Clank began to hear Ratchet purr affectionately, moving with his hands trying to make him reach all of his sweet spots which, unsurprisingly, Clank had little trouble finding. He then moved down to his shoulders, his thumbs digging deep into his shoulder blades and working off and loosening all of his stressed regions. It might have been an illusion, but Clank could have sworn he'd heard Ratchet moan softly, but, then again, it could have all been in his head.

Eventually, Clank had moved himself up to Ratchet's ears. By God, what amazing, fascinating ears he had. How they'd looked so fierce yet lovable and how they were the mark of a lombax's appearance. Clank had a small obsession with them. Despite him now being a lombax, he'd still loved Ratchet's ears with a passion. He never really understood it himself, but that never really stopped him from admiring them regardless. Clank started out beneath the base of the lengthy appendages, squeezing them gently and scrubbing away any excess dirt that could have lied beneath them. Clank felt so lucky at the moment. Ratchet was very picky about who allowed to touch his ears, and Clank was fortunate enough to be able to be one of those people. Their texture was so soft and desirable they could melt anyone's heart on contact. Clank continued to work the bases as much as possible, then slowly moving towards the tips. All the while, Ratchet was in pure ecstasy, purring loudly as some of the most sensitive parts of his body were being handled with so much care. Every last sensitive part in his ears had been rubbed clean and massaged. Clank had finally managed to work his way to the top, stoking the appendages slowly. After what Ratchet hoped would be forever, Clank had finished cleaning him off.

"Already?" Ratchet groaned quietly, slumped against the tub's wall.

"I am sure you are able to clean the rest of yourself off on your own." Clank replied as he dipped his hands in the water, ridding them of soap. "I am going to put your cloths in the wash and make you some supper. It has been a long night." Ratchet only stared up at him as Clank got up from the stool and dried his hands off. "I will bring you a towel and some clean cloths as well. When you are clean and dry, I will return to dress your wounds." Ratchet only nodded as Clank left the room and shut the door behind him. Almost immediately, Ratchet felt a small pit of guilt form in his chest. Clank was doing so much for him. He didn't have to do any of this, Ratchet didn't even ask for it. He just did it out of pure whim. As the blonde went on to finish cleaning himself, he continued to contemplate why his friend did all of this for him despite him going behind Clank's back and ending up in such an awful mess.

While Ratchet was busy cleaning himself, Clank returned into the bathroom, holding a white towel, an fresh shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked over to the counter and set everything down. "Is everything going okay, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine, pal." Ratchet answered softly.

"That is good to hear. Tell me when you are ready to have your wounds dressed." Clank replied as he showed himself out of the bathroom. Ratchet sighed as he left. Suddenly, a sweet scent caught his attention. He sniffed the air until he identified the aroma. Soup. Damn, Clank wasn't kidding when he told him he was making him food. Though this was a good thing, Ratchet began to feel even more guilty. He was practically being given the royal treatment. He couldn't help but feel bad.

Once the blonde lombax was clean of all dirt and blood, he got himself out of the bath and dried himself off slowly, the scent of soup still in the air. He not only smelled soup, but tea as well. Ratchet didn't exactly love tea, but he'd grown a fondness for it due to Clank making himself and him so much of it. Clank loved tea beyond any other thing he'd been able to consume, and Ratchet knew this better than anyone else. Mainly, though, because they went through so much of it. Once the lombax was dry, he was ready for Clank to bandage him. "Clank, when you're ready you can come in." Ratchet called. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he waited for his friend to return.

Clank reentered the bathroom and took out some bandages then smiled happily at his companion. "You are looking much better, Ratchet." Clank spoke. Ratchet reached over and grabbed his arm, looking away bashfully.

"Heh... Thanks pal." Clank smiled at Ratchet softly, warming his heart. Clank knelt down and took the blonde lombax's wrist in his hand to examine his knuckles. They looked much cleaner, thankfully, despite them still being damaged. He grabbed the bandages from the counter and began to wrap Ratchet's hand carefully. He maneuvered the bandage around each finger and wrapped the top of his hand until his knuckles were completely covered. He taped the ends tightly and finished off the job. Clank released Ratchet's wrist and watched his friend looked down at his hand, turning it around to get a good look. Suddenly, Clank took back Ratchet's hand and began to examine his gash, being careful not to touch too closely to it.

Ratchet turned his head away, remembering that sick guilt he felt. As Clank continued to examine the damage, Ratchet clenched his free fist tightly. "Why are you doing this, Clank?" he asked almost inaudibly, his voice sounding deeper than normal. The grey lombax looked up at him, puzzled.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"How could you take care of me like this. I went behind your back only to get hurt without you even knowing. I... I deceived you. Just- how could you even put up with me after what i did?" Clank felt almost heartbroken as he looked up at his companion, then turned his head away. Those words hurt Clank deep inside as a pain grew in his chest, pondering how to respond.

"Perhaps..." Clank paused briefly before standing up and grabbing the bandages off of the counter. Ratchet's patience grew thin as he watched his friend begin to wrap his forearm. "Perhaps it is because I have forgiven you." he spoke calmly. Ratchet's eyes grew wide upon hearing those words. He kept himself still as Clank continued to bandage him up.

"But, how can you-" the blonde was cut off.

"What you did was wrong, I will admit. You should have told me what had been going on instead of keeping it hidden. However, you are the most important person in my life, and I need you more than anything else. Despite your mistakes, in the end, you have apologized and hopefully learned from them. That is what matters the most to me, Ratchet."

Ratchet was stunned as Clank taped up the bandage on his arm firmly. Clank smiled at him in a comforting manner, only to have the blonde put his hand behind his head and look away. "Wow... Thanks Clank, I guess..." Ratchet spoke.

"It is not a problem, Ratchet. Now, give me your other hand, please." Clank said genuinely, holding out a hand to him. Ratchet took his hand from behind his head and placed it in Clank's palm. As he began to wrap his knuckles, Ratchet began to speak again, keeping his head turned.

"Do you really mean all of that?" the blonde asked quietly, turning his head a little bit to face the other. Clank looked back into Ratchet's eyes and answered happily.

"I would never tell a lie. Especially to you." Ratchet felt a smile grow on his face. He moved a hand down to cup Clank's cheek and move his head up. Ratchet bent down a bit and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Clank let out that lovable giggle that Ratchet enjoyed so much and joined in.

"Thanks, Clank." Ratchet said gently. Meanwhile, both of the blonde lombax's hands had been bandaged. The only thing left was the gash on Ratchet's cheek. Clank stood back up and grabbed a small medical patch and some tape. It took no time to cover the cut and for Ratchet to no longer have any visible damage. Clank put a curled finger beneath his companion's chin and turned Ratchet's head to face his own.

"There. Now you are perfect." Clank whispered, smiling. Ratchet returned a smile, looking up and beginning to stand on his tip toes. Clank moved his head down a bit and pressed their lips together carefully. Ratchet moved his hands up and placed them on Clank's cheeks gently while Clank put his hands on Ratchet's neck, being sure to keep a tender touch in case any bruises may have been been present. The two lombaxes kept a steady rhythm, their lips gently caressing one another in a fluid motion. Clank's lips, surprisingly, had been slightly chapped while Ratchet's were soft and warm. Many moments had passed, but eventually both lombaxes needed a breath and parted slowly. With their hands still in place, they both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, smiling softly at one another. Clank closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side and began to nuzzle their cold noses together. Ratchet began to laugh as he felt a tickling sensation.

Suddenly, a whistling noise sounded from the kitchen causing Ratchet and Clank to pause in their places. "Oh!" Clank released Ratchet's neck as his ears stood on end. "Your supper must be ready. Please dress yourself and head into the bedroom. I will bring you your food while you are in bed." the grey lombax stated before rushing out of the bathroom. Ratchet let out a soft sigh and smiled warmly, putting his arms at his side. How did he get so lucky as to end up with someone as selfless and thoughtful as him?

* * *

Ratchet's hand rested on his full stomach as Clank put the bowl back on the tray. Soup bowls had been empty and tea cups had been drained as both lombaxes sat close to one another, satisfied. Ratchet sit upright on the bed as Clank sat in a chair next to the night table. "You should make more of that stuff again soon, pal. Your cooking is great!" Ratchet calmly exclaimed.

"I am glad you think so, Ratchet." Clank replied before getting up and taking the tray in his hands. "I will return shortly." he stated, walking out of the room. Ratchet watched him exit and smiled. God, he was so happy to have someone like Clank with him. He let it ponder on his mind as he lay himself down more on the bed, relaxing himself and turning himself on his side. Clank came back in the nick of time and asked calmly "May I join you?" Ratchet laughed a tired laugh.

"It's your bed too, you know." Ratchet replied, putting his head on his hand as he watched his best friend enter the room and shut the door, turning down the lights.

"I understand, I was just being cautious of your comfort is all." the grey lombax spoke. He removed his shoes, socks and all other articles of clothing until he'd been stripped to his boxers and crawled his way into bed with his partner, laying on his side to face him. Ratchet smiled at him genuinely before scooting closer until he wrapped his arms around his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin. Clank laughed softly before hugging Ratchet close to him, holding him tightly in his arms as both lombaxes curled into one another. All seemed quiet for the moment before Clank heard Ratchet speak softly.

"Thank you, Clank." The grey lombax was puzzled for a second.

"For what, Ratchet?"

"For everything you've given me." Ratchet replied softly, nuzzling deeper into Clank's fur, taking his friend in as much as he possibly could. Clank let out another giggle and allowed a yawn to escape his throat. The two lombaxes lay in each other's company as the night grew old and the morning began to arise and the moonlight filled the room in a blue glow. The stress of the night had been gone, and the two lombaxes were sleeping, the only sound in the room had been their muffled purrs of affection. All had been lax, the weight had been lifted, and as long as Ratchet had been clean and safe in his embrace, that was all Clank had truly needed in his life.


End file.
